Beyond The Darkness
by Oniyuri the White Wolf
Summary: Story takes place 2 years after the end of TV series. Inuyasha, Kagome and the gang are still searching for the last shards of the Shikon Jewel, but Naraku is on the move. Will the fact that Inuyasha has hit his maturity be a help or hinderance? INU X KAG
1. Chapter 1: Demons Curse

Demons Curse

Kagome was straddling and she kissed him, slowly twisting her hands in his hair, gently reaching up to trace her fingers along his sensitive ears. His body reacted to her touch and he pulled her smooth body even closer to his, nuzzling her neck as he nibbled at her. Kagome broke the kiss only long enough to whisper his name in anticipation; Inuyasha's demon began to stir within him. Inuyasha was struggling to keep the demon blood from taking control of his body. He could feel the nearly unbearable need to claim her as his mate. Kagome's scent changed as her need for him trickled off her body like a wave of heat, Inuyasha fangs extended, and the desire to mark her soft skin clawed its way through his body, his claws grew longer and he could feel the demon sliding beneath his skin. His hands traced down her naked sides, and she shifted her position in response, she broke the kiss so she could look into his eyes, eyes that had turned red.

She gasped and a small wisp of fear rolled off her skin but it only excited his demon even further. She unintentionally pulled away very slightly, but that small movement made the demon howl and rise to the surface within him. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her and quickly buried his fangs into the crook of her neck before she could move further away. Her blood was coppery on his tongue and he lapped at her neck for a moment before he regained control of his demon enough to remove his fangs from her. Inuyasha pulled back as if in a daze as he slowly realized what had just happened, he glanced at the mark he had made and an icy lump of fear began to rise in his chest. He had marked her as his mate; the demon within him had finally driven him to claim her. Kagome absently touched the new, rapidly fading, mark on her neck. He watched her touch the mark and looked at her fingertips, now lightly coated in her blood. While watching her, a thought occurred; she belonged to him and him to her. This thought calmed his fears and made it possible for him to feel something else, excitement, it bubbled is way up through his body and he couldn't help but smile as he held Kagome in his arms.

"What did you do?" her voice was quiet "I feel a bit strange Inuyasha."

"I think I just claimed you as my mate" he whispered, his now golden eyes met her hazel ones. Her brow wrinkled in confusion for a moment and she closed her eyes while she thought.

"What does that mean?" she spoke softly, she knew what it meant but wanted to hear it from him. He smiled enough to show fang but before Inuyasha could answer, the air between them pulsed violently and the mark on her neck faded until it was invisible on her milky skin. They stared at each other for a moment in stunned silence, neither knowing what was about to happen. The air pulsed once again and Inuyasha's demon blood rose in response.

"Mine" he growled at her as his eyes bled red. That one word sparked the same need in Kagome as it did in him. He leaned towards her and began slowly kissing the skin where the mark had vanished; he could still feel his mark under her skin, inside her body. There was no mistaking it, she was his mate and any demon with enough power would be able to sense his mark and would know that she belonged to him. He gradually nibbled along her neck and up to her ear. Kagome's scent washed over him with a hunger just as powerful as his own. She moaned his name and began to rub her body along his. Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her arousal. He growled possessively with desire, grabbed her firmly to his chest and swiftly switched their positions so that he was on top. Kagome let out a squeak of surprise before he captured her mouth with his own. He had been holding himself back for far too long, and now he was going to make up for it….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kagome" Inuyasha's golden eyes flashed open and he flailed as he felt himself falling backwards. His arm struck out trying to grasp a branch but he was too slow, with a solid 'whump' Inuyasha landed at the base of the tree, a few leaves softly drifted down to land beside him.

"Oww" He whined, as he righted himself, looking around to check if anyone had witnessed his graceful descent. Embarrassed with his own clumsiness he was surprised when he suddenly caught Kagome's scent on the air. He savoured the sweet familiarity of it, rolling it on his tongue as the memory of the dream he had just rudely wakened from rushed back to him and he blushed.

He had been having dreams of this nature for two months now. His body aching with his need every time he would wake, this time was no exception. Inuyasha leaned his back against the tree and sighed, closing his eyes against the evening sunlight filtering through the forest canopy.

_It was just a dream. _He shook himself mentaly trying to forget the feel of her body against his, her scent, so vivid in his dream, seemed to cling to his thoughts. Inuyasha clenched his fists as he cursed his demon half for his need to claim a mate. He had reached his maturity and as far as his demon blood was concerned he was ready.

_Why does this have to begin now? _His thoughts became dark, _Naraku is still out there and although we continue to search for the few remaining jewel shards, we haven't been able to find any for almost two years! _Inuyasha brooded, his body still raging with his unfulfilled need which made him irritable. His thoughts wound their way back to Kagome, and his ears flicked in annoyance when his inner voice began taunting him again. _Why don't you? _The voice said and the image of him sinking his fangs into her flashed into his mind. _She wants you to claim, you know she wants to be with you. Why not take her as you mate? _Inuyasha could feel himself loosing control of the demon within as images of Kagome beneath him, touching him, laughing as he tickled her bare body with his hair, roared back into his mind.

"PISS OFF! I didn't ask you!" He barked at his inner voice in anger.

"WELL FINE THEN! I only came to see if you were hungry!" Kagome screamed at him from only a few feet behind. Inuyasha was so startled he leapt to his feet and turned towards her just in time to recieve a cup of steaming ramen in his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sputtering and cursing, his anger and embarassment flared, he looked back to where she was standing only a moment ago to discover that she had disappeared. A few Ramen noodles slipped their way into his clothing traveled down his chest. He cursed as he attempted to grasp the slippery noodles and pull them off himself. Inuyasha's attention caught a picnic basket full of prepared food scattered on the ground, where Kagome must have thrown them. Inuyasha's fury was quickly replaced with shame while he stood, alone beside the tree, looking down at all the things Kagome had made for him.

"Dammit!" he cursed himself again. He knew that she had misunderstood him but did not know how to appologise and explain his behavior. He was hard on her, especially since Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara had all headed out to investigate another rumor of the shard. He had been injured in his last fight and the wound in his chest still needed to heal, so he had been left behind with Kagome untill he was well enough to join them. He would have been looking forward to it except that his demon blood reacted to her with such violence that he felt as if he couldn't control it anymore. He began to avoid her, knowing that it did not seem to help him at all. Her scent made his whole body ache for her, and he couldn't help but want to be close to her. He knew she would stay with him for as long as she could, and he felt the same for her. He wanted to be with Kagome, not Kiyko, never Kiyko. He felt guilt for Kiyko but no longer did he love her as he once did.

Kagome was the only woman that loved him just the way he was, and that feeling she had for him had made it possible for him to accept who he was. Only Kagome could love him even when he did things like this to her. He sighed to himself, finally deciding to try and explain to Kagome why he was acting this way. He followed her trail by her sweet scent, it lingered in the air like perfume but it still had a hint of anger woven within. Inuyasha smiled it was always sweeter when she was angry, maybe that was why he couldn't help but think of his dream again while he walked through their empty camp and down to a nearby river where she must have decided to vent her anger. Inuyasha would have to approach with caution because in the two years while looking for the last remaining shards Kagome had become very powerful, both as a Miko and as a woman. Inuyasha smiled enough to show fang as he stealthily manouvered his way towards where he could hear Kagome splashing in the water and cursing his name. He suddenly had the idea to sneak up to her and pounce on her as Shippo had begun doing. Kagome seemed to enjoy it when he surprised her like that and it was a lot of fun. Perhaps if he could just have her smile and laugh at him, he would have the courage to ask her to be his mate without his demon blood taking over.


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Fire

**Sorry, this chapter was re-written and I was unaware that I did not save it properly before I published it. **

**So at long last here is the chapter you were meant to read.  
**

Chapter 2

Into the Fire

Kagome had cursed Inuyasha all the way down to the river. His demeanor towards her lately was driving her completely insane, her hands shook in frustration as she reached the edge of the water and fumbled to remove her Miko robes. Perhaps the cold water could wash away her fury, if only for a little while. Kagome finally convinced her fingers to work properly only to learn that she forgotten her bathing suit back at camp. But not wanting to go anywhere near Inuyasha right now she decided to go in without it. She sighed as the last of her inner robes fell away from her body, his hurtful words replayed in her mind. _Even though I spent most of the day cooking for him, he is still so ungrateful. _

_Stupid Inuyasha!_ Kagome fumed. Tears stung her eyes and she batted at them in annoyance while she waded into the cool liquid. The water was almost up to her waist as she slowly made her way to the middle.

_Inuyasha has been so moody lately, it can't be only because Miroku and Sango left him behind. _Kagome reached the middle of the river and slowly traced her fingertips through the water while she thought. _Did I do something wrong?_ Her brows furrowed, _or does this have something to do with my dreams?_ She flushed with embarrassment and dunked herself into the water so that only her head was exposed to the evening air. _What is wrong with me? I can't stop thinking about him. My body aches to be close to him, _she reached up and put her hand onto the side of her neck and the non-existent mark she dreamed Inyuasha put there, _with his fangs no less!_ She scoffed at herself, _why am I having such vivid dreams about him anyways? _The image of Inuyasha running his hands along her body, flashed in her mind and she burned for the imagined touch. Heat radiated from Kagome's center, spiraling up in the form of a soft moan of longing. Irritated with the lack of control she seemed to have,Kagome dunked her head under the water, attempting to wash the images of Inuyasha out of her mind.

But to her utmost displeasure the images were persistent.

She could feel his body gently sliding along hers, could still feel the sensation of his hair tracing over her naked body. The image of him smiling down at her, his golden eyes dark with desire, Kagome's body tightened with a hunger she never experienced before, burning deep within her.

_Inuyasha! _Her body screamed for his touch. She saw the image of him sinking his fangs into her again, and her body convulsed in pleasure. _I want that to happen, _the thought sent shivers of excitement down her body. _Wait! What? What did I just say? What the hell does that even mean?_ She stood up suddenly, the shock of the cold air meeting her naked body helped to force the images away for a moment. She stood completely still eyes closed, her chest rising and falling while she gasped for breath.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she whispered into the evening breeze.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha was almost to the edge of the river. His heart beat faster at the thought of leaping out and grabbing Kagome around the waist, turning her to face him and kissing her so passionately she would not even remember her own name. The image conjured by the thought made him smile, _but first I have to apologize for avoiding her, and then I hope I can ask her to be mine._His mind could work out the logic but his body insisted that she already was his and that he just needed to finish the deal. Inuyasha growled inwardly as he grappled to control himself once more.

_This is going to be harder than I thought _he grumbled as he slipped under the bushes nearest to where he could hear Kagome, his breath caught as he beheld the sight of Kagome only a short distance away. She had just submerged her head under the water and he could see the bubbles as she sat on the bottom for what seemed like forever. Inuyasha was waiting patiently for her to stand up again so he could implement his plan of attack when she suddenly burst out of the water, her hair flinging water droplets high into the air, to Inuyasha's utter shock Kagome was completely naked, she was facing away from him but he could clearly see the silhouette of her naked body as she stood gasping for air. The water lapped flirtatiously at the site of her tailbone, drawing his attention to that beckoning female curve of sleek waist blending into voluptuous backside. Her skin glittered with water, both real and reflected, hundreds of beads of the liquid sliding down to rejoin the surface of the river.

Inuyasha completely forgot about what he meant to do, his fingers curling into fists in reflection of the desire instantly coiling throughout his body. He should have looked away, turned away, ran away. He should have done any one of a hundred things except stand there gawking at her. All he could do was struggle to breath, and continue to watch every alluring movement the siren in the water made as her flawless body sang its riveting, seductive song.

In the water, Kagome went still very suddenly. Her head cocked to the side in awareness, Kagome had just identified the familiar presence with her Miko abilities when she heard the abrupt sound of water splashing behind her.

She whirled around just in time to spin into the hanyou's arms.

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha hauled her up against his body with one powerful arm, seizing her by her hair with his opposite hand. His mouth was on hers in an instant, giving her no time to even anticipate or react. She would have thought her first reaction to such an action would be something in the nature of a definitive, violent slap-down. Instead, it was great shock that caused her to inadvertently accept his kiss.

Kagome came to life an instant later, finally trying to push away, her hands going to his chest. But she felt the bulk of the bandages that yet remained over the most serious of his injuries and instinctively resisted any pressure that could reopen the wound. She was being swamped by a thousand sensations and emotions, while Inuyasha's mouth was like a demanding and wet fire, his velvet tongue thrusting past her teeth to demand reciprocation from hers, leaving more licking flames in his wake as he went. She felt her body bowing backward. She was being held so tightly that her body was forced to fit into the aggressive lean of his embrace. It was only a matter of a minute before the hunger she had been trying to fight moments ago, overwhelmed her.

She began weaving her long, deft, fingers into his hair, sending chills of erotic awareness down along his spine as she held him to her mouth and commenced an aggressive seeking of her own. Inuyasha was surprised with Kagome's reaction to him, his demon blood bubbled to the surface once more, it could not be denied, could not be controlled, not this time. Inuyasha felt his claws lengthen, he broke the kiss immediately so as not to hurt her inadvertently. His breathing was ragged, glancing at Kagome he could see her breathing was just as erratic as his own.

"Kagome?" He spoke with difficulty and his arms refused to relinquish their tight hold on her. She looked at him, her lips plump from his kisses, and leaned in for another kiss "I meant to do this differently -" his voice broke as the demon blood boiled to a fevered pitch.

"Inuyasha I need you to - ." Her voice trailed off and she bit her lip, he liked it when she did that, his eyes darkened with his intense desire as he watched her. When she finally spoke, her voice was a mere whisper and she would not look at him "claim me." Her eyes grew large in shock as if she had not really meant to say the last out loud. His sensitive ears hear her clearly though. A low possessive growl rumbled its way out of his chest, and her hazel eyes looked up into his golden ones. Kagome's Miko abilities ignited, and suddenly she could feel Inuyasha's struggle to control his demon. Her heart ached for him knowing how hard it must have been to fight the same hunger she had been experiencing. Kagome immediately leaned into Inuyasha and kissed him again, slowly, so as to give him time to back away, which he wouldn't even if he could. Her scent betrayed her hunger for him and his body hardened at the prospect of what she had asked for.

His hands traced up her sides, caressing the smooth skin while he let her tongue explore his, her hands quickly found a way into his kimono so she could run them along his bare chest. Kagome snatched one of her hands back suddenly with shock, breaking the kiss she looked at his chest to find some of the stray ramen noodles still stuck to him, he chuckled at her confused expression.

"Remember that cup of ramen you sent flying through the air at me? He spoke with laughter in his eyes. His hand still tracing along her sides, making it hard for her to think.

"You probably deserved it." she shrugged, but managed somehow to make it unbearably sexy. Inuyasha felt another growl rumble through his chest, his demon blood was making coherent thoughts difficult for him as well. Kagome grinned mischievously suddenly and Inuyasha's ears flicked in wariness.

"Kagome what are you -" His words were cut off as she spontaneously pushed him backwards. Inuyasha tried to stop himself from falling but she was clever and slipped her foot behind his, effectively preventing him from regaining his balance. With a loud splash Inuyasha had been completely submerged in the cold water, by the time he got back to his feet he was sputtering, and completely soaked, Inuyasha grinned wickedly at her as she laughed at him.

"You really think I am going to let you get away with that?" His eyes were bright with mischief.

"You needed a bath, I was just trying to help" she blinked at him with innocent eyes, but the smile she gave him was not so innocent. Inuyasha leaped towards her so fast she did not even have time to gasp before he had hauled her up against his body and kissed her with all the passion he felt for her. She responded with just as much need as his own, her hands slipped up to wrap around his shoulders. Whatever mischievous thought he had, was burned away by heat in the the next moment as Kagome's naked chest pressed against his own. His kimono had slipped open when he had been submerged in the water, and the feel of her skin gently pressing into his made it hard for him to breathe.

Kagome felt the demon rising within Inuyasha again, they were out of time. Inuyasha buried his nose into her hair, gently kissing her neck sending the most wonderful sensations through his body by doing so. His fangs lengthened, if he did not claim her as his mate soon, the demon side would take control. Inuyasha couldn't allow that to happen, if his demon side came out he would not be able to stop himself even if he began to hurt her. The thought of him being the one to hurt her made him angry, his grip tightened on her. Kagome whispered his name, soothing his nerves. Inuyasha breathed in her scent and gently sank his fangs into her neck, exactly as he had done in his dreams so many times. He felt her body tense when he pierced the skin, the air pulsed and they both felt the power of the mark take hold. Inuyasaha slowly removed his fangs from her and watched as his mark faded before his eyes. Though not visible, he could feel his mark within her body, it calling to him, singing that she belonged to him and he belonged to her. Kagome had become his mate, and he felt as if the world was right again. He breathed a sigh of relief and began kissing along Kagome's neck, just under her ear, nibbling until she squirmed in pleasure under his assault and squealed. He traced his hands around her sides to slide up her back, creating a cascade of goosebumps where ever he touched.

Inuyasha smiled as she shivered under his touch, with a chuckle Inuyasha scooped his mate into his arms and launched himself into the air, landing gracefully on the shore. He held Kagome tight as he made his way back up to their camp which, as Inuyasha had noticed, was conveniently located very near a well sheltered cave. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's blankets and her bag without even slowing his pace and they were at the cave moments later. Kagome giggled at him as he tossed the items into the cave and pulled her close for another kiss.

"Looks like your wound has healed well enough." She smiled as she spoke, with heat in her eyes as he let his kimono fall from his shoulders to the ground, his gold eyes burning into hers.

"I told you before, my body is different from yours." He gave that infuriatingly handsome shrug that made Kagome's need for him even more difficult to resist. "Let me show you how different." His mischievous grin was back, Kagome giggled when Inuyasha whisked her off her feet and landed with her in the heap on blankets. His low growl sending a shudder of excitement through her body. "Besides we don't have to meet up with the others for at least another three days."

"Three days?" Kagome grinned, cocking an eyebrow as if she did not believe him. Inuyasha's soft chuckle was muffled by Kagome's mouth as her need overwhelmed her and she pulled him on top of herself. "Prove it" she whispered into his ear in challenge.......

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAY BETWEEN CHAPTERS**

**I look forward to reading them, and your comments inspire me to write more.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Three Months Later……….

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's golden eyes flew open as he sat up, his skin damp with sweat and his breath came in small pained gasps. He looked around the hut wildly until his eyes fell on Kagome's face, sleeping soundly beside him. He tentatively put his hand on her bare shoulder, as if he was still unsure she was really there. He slowly traced his hand down her naked form to rest on her hip, leaving in its wake a trail of goose bumps. Inuyasha smiled as he closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

_Kagome is safe. Why do I have to have these nightmares? We haven't seen Naraku for almost a year. _Inuyasha gently traced his hand along Kagome's side while he was lost in thought. A cool breeze drifted across the floor of the hut and Kagome shivered, Inuyasha noticed it and cuddled closer to her naked body with his, pulling their blanket over her shoulder to help keep her warm.

She fit snugly against his side as if she was always meant to be there. He rested his chin on the top of her head, and she pulled him closer without stirring from her sleep. His breathing was still irregular; he closed his eyes attempting to block out the image from his dream. _I finally claimed you as my mate. _He held her to him even tighter. The image came back to haunt him, her body lay in front of him broken and bleeding, Naraku stood over her laughing. He growled and his ear flicked as he forced the image away again_. I will never let that happen. _Inuyasha was unable to sleep the rest of the night, so instead he kept watch over his mate as she slept soundly in his arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As the morning sun came over the horizon, Inuyasha and Kagome were walking over the last rise before leaving the village. Kagome was wearing her now usual Miko robes; her hair was longer and she wore it loose, as she had always seemed to prefer. Inuyasha liked her this way and he loved accompanying her wherever her priestess duties took her. Though he did make a fuss about it, Kagome knew he loved it and she knew Inuyasha thought it was great fun to argue with her. Inuyasha grinned as they crested the hill, they made sure to have a good argument this time too, Inuyasha hid his smile from her as she glanced at him with an icy stare over her shoulder. _She really does smell wonderful with that hint of anger to her_. Kagome turned away from him hiding a smile of her own.

Inuyasha went back to his thoughts as he watched Kagome walk, her hips swayed in their usual, enticing way. She had become a powerful priestess, even more so than Kiyko. Kaede had once told him that Kagome was unique since priestesses lose all their power when they fall in love, but Kagome had become even more powerful by being his mate. Kagome had also decided to stay here in the feudal age to be with him. He didn't know why exactly but she did love it here. He sighed as he attempted to clear his thoughts reaching out to hold her hand while walking. Kagome smiled and hugged his arm to her. Inuyasha suddenly tensed as he heard a slight rustle in the bushes behind Kagome, he swiftly maneuvered her to the side as a ball of orange fury sprang out of the underbrush and hit Inuyasha full in the chest sending him tumbling backwards into the bushes on the other side.

"Inuyasha! You're late!" A young very loud voice cried out. There was a muffled grunt and a few curses, the sound of snapping twigs announced their return as Inuyasha and Shippo both stumbled back out onto the road.

"Inuyasha you big bully!" Shippo cried out as he was pinned to the road by Inuyasha's foot.

"What the heck do you think you're doing Shippo? You almost hit Kagome that time" Inuyasha's voice had the hint of a growl.

"Well I wouldn't have if you were paying attention! It's YOUR fault Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled out while grunting in his effort to escape from under Inuyasha's foot.

"How is it my fault you mangy fox?" Inuyasha picked up the small demon and held him at arm's length. Shippo's feet still did not reach the ground and he kicked helplessly held there by Inuyasha. Kagome just giggled as she watched them, acting more like brothers every day in her mind.

"Soon you will be the one that gets pinned down Inuyasha" Miroku's voice rang out as he and Sango came walking down the road. Miroku looked much the same in his usual monk robes; he yawned and waved to everyone in greeting. Sango was not wearing her demon slayer outfit; today she had traded it in for her traditional kimono.

"Miroku are you sure you want to join us for this trip? I am sure Kagome and I can gather any herbs you need." Inuyasha fixed his friend with a golden stare.

"No, I am alright. There are some rare herbs that I need." He seemed to blush a little. "It's not a problem. Shippo will stay behind and watch Sango for me." Miroku winked at Sango and she giggled. "Kirara will be here too." A little 'Mew' from the two tails said she agreed.

"We had best get going then, Shippo you are in charge until I get back." Miroku said as he suddenly grabbed Sango and kissed her. Sango was so shocked that by the time she recovered enough to slap him, he had already had made his escape and was well down the road. Kagome and Inuyasha both burst out laughing at Sango's expression of annoyance.

"Wait till I get my hands on you monk, you will be sorry!" She clenched her fists. She was blushing so much that even Shippo couldn't help giggling at her. Sango glared with impotent fury at everyone and proceeded to storm back towards town, cursing under her breath.

Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha as he ran after Sango. Inuyasha turned away with a 'keh' so the little fox couldn't see his smile.

"We will be back in two days Sango. I will keep Miroku safe for you so don't worry." Inuyasha teased as he took Kagome's hand and began walking away from the village. The sound of Sango cursing the monk echoed from the direction of the village.

The journey to the half-demon Jinenji's farm was uneventful, but quite relaxing Inuyasha thought, the evening was fast approaching but there was a storm on the horizon. They would be home sometime late tomorrow, he mused as Kagome and Miroku were discussing the different medicinal properties of the herbs they had gathered. The wind suddenly shifted direction because of the brewing storm and Inuyasha caught an unfamiliar scent in the air. He cocked his ears up and stopped in the middle of the road, signaling for Kagome to stay behind him. She immediately did so, and he sniffed the air trying to catch the scent again to determine if it was dangerous. His eyes widened in surprise just as a great clawed hand came out of the ground beneath his feet.

Dodging to the side he managed to get Kagome away, he felt the claws tear into him as they grazed his leg. The moment he put Kagome down she drew her bow and took a defensive position behind him, Inuyasha drew his sword as the clawed hand disappeared once more beneath the earth leaving no indication as to where it would attack next. Miroku joined them and put his back to Inuyasha and kagome.

"To the right!" Kagome's voice broke the relative silence and Inuyasha turned just in time to block the claws. The air rang with the sound of the attack hitting Tetsaiga as Inuyasha deflected the blow, out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha noticed Miroku and Kagome were also fighting off attacks, _Are there more than one, Kagome watch out!_ Inuyasha twisted his stance and deflected the blow aimed at her from behind. Suddenly Inuyasha's vision blurred and he cursed as he shook his head trying to clear it. The creature burst from the ground and launched a flurry of attacks at Inuyasha. Kagome could see that Inuyasha was beginning to struggle under the relentless attacks. 

_Is it getting faster? I can barely keep up _Inuyasha thought to himself_._

His vision blurred again, searing pain blossomed in his chest as he was struck to the ground by the creatures' massive claws. He could hardly hear Kagome as she called his name. Sounds were distorted. The ground seemed to move of its own accord. _Poison! Damn. _Inuyasha tried to get back on his feet but his body felt heavy, and slow. He could see the demon, for that was what it was, his scaly arm reaching out for him. Unable to move, he realized too late that the demon was not aiming at him but at Kagome. She was beside him trying to help him get up, defending him as best as she could.

The demon laughed with a voice that sounded like grinding rocks, he grabbed her by the throat and pulled her towards his hideous face. His large red eyes glowed as he hissed at her, putting her face only inches away from his jagged teeth. The demon took in a deep breath, smelling her, Inuyasha was furious, his body disobeyed his every attempt to rise and strike the demon away from Kagome. She coughed as the demon's foul breath wafted over her.

"Give me the jewel shard" grated the demon his words slurred through its fangs.

"Miroku help Inuya-" Kagome's voice was choked off as the demon tightened its grip around her neck. Miroku was unable to do anything to the demon while he held Kagome close to its body, indecision crossed his face but then he ran towards Inuyasha and examined the wounds.

"Poison?" Miroku whispered. Inuyasha was able to give a small nod, never taking his eyes of the demon holding Kagome. Inuyasha burned to destroy the demon that dared to hurt his mate, his fury the only thing keeping the pain at a dull roar within his body.

"Give me the shard, he is already dead. My poison will kill him soon enough. If you give me the shard I will let you go priestess." The demon promised. Kagome knew the demon lied, he was going to kill her anyways, and even Inuyasha couldn't save her in time. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment mentally preparing for what she was going to be forced to do.

"Alright monster, you can have the shard." Kagome managed to pull the shard out of her robes and held it out as close to the demons face as her arms could reach. The demon chuckled as the shard rose from her hand and floated to the center of his forehead to be slowly absorbed. Kagome with her eyes closed gathered all her spiritual energy into the center of her being as the demon tightened his grip cutting off all of her air. She struggled to breath, could hear her blood rushing through her veins, felt the icy fear solidify into a lump in her chest.

At the last possible moment when the shard was almost completely absorbed and everything was going black for her she released her power directly at the shard. The air crackled and for a heart beat nothing happened. Then with a tiny pop the shard exploded into dust, the demon screamed in agony as the force of the explosion disintegrated his head and flung his body into the air. Kagome was blown in the opposite direction; the air where the shard had shattered made a snapping sound as the shard dust reacted and exploded into a raging inferno. The force of this new blast, that blazed brighter than the sun, gouged the earth to ribbons and decimated the trees. Miroku and Inuyasha were both tossed into the air by the blast to land far off in the rubble of what was once the forest.

Inuyasha woke as Miroku was putting some sort of salve into his wound. He hissed in pain and sat up. His eyes found Miroku's, his golden ones asking the unspoken question.

"I don't know where she is. I stumbled into you first." Miroku stood and began searching through the rubble again for any sign of Kagome, Inuyasha had not heard his friend voice, he got to his feet unsteadily and began looking for Kagome, and fear gripped his heart at the destruction he saw around him. There was a huge crater where the explosion was centered. The trees had been uprooted and still smoldered. _Where is she! Look at all the damage, how could she survive that kind of thing? _ His eyes burned with the smoke and dust in the air but he forced himself to look even if all he found was her body. His sense of smell was useless, nothing but charred wood and smoke.

Miroku was searching for Kagome, his arm was covered in blood from a long gash and his robes had been torn but if it hurt him he did not seem to notice. Inuyasha's ears flicked suddenly _what was that? _He signaled for Miroku to stop moving so he could listen. Inuyasha closed his eyes and focused on the sound he thought he heard. The sound came again, a muffled voice. It whispered his name.

"There" he leaped to a log a little ways to his right his heart pounding as he grabbed the tree and braced to shove it as hard as he could.

"Inuyasha wait! Let me use the wind tunnel, if that log shifts she could be crushed!" Miroku moved Inuyasha aside, removed his prayer beads and opened his hand. The tunnel swirled to life and absorbed the tree that had pinned Kagome. Miroku closed his hand again quickly. There in a little pocket under the log was Kagome. She was in between two other trees that had protected her from being crushed. Her skin was pale, she had large bruises forming on her throat from the demons hand, but she was breathing if somewhat shallow.

"Kagome" Inuyasha was at her side instantly. He touched her face as Miroku landed softly beside her so he could check her for injury.

"I need to see if we can move her Inuyasha" he stated in the firm voice he had come to gain over the last two years. He had a serious expression while he examined the extent of the damage; he was gently placing his hand along her body using his spiritual sight to assess her injuries when he stopped over her abdomen. Miroku's brows furrowed in concentration and he turned his head to the side as if listening to something.

"I can sense something, but it is faint."

"Miroku!" Inuyasha growled attempting, and failing, to be patient. Miroku closed his eyes to help him focus. Immediately his eyes flew open and he realized what it was.

"Inuyasha." Miroku's voice was soft as he spoke. "Kagome is with child."

Inuyasha froze and his heart skipped a beat. He closed his eyes as his body relearned how to breathe. When he finally opened his eyes he saw Kagome's eyes wearily open, gold met Hazel.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was strained and she began to cough.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha found his voice at last. He gently brushed her cheek with his thumb and Kagome hissed in pain when she attempted to move.

"Be still Kagome." Miroku told her placing his hand firmly on her abdomen. Inuyasha watched as Miroku then moved his other hand down her side checking under her and winced. Miroku took back his hand, fingers coated with blood.

"We have to move her Inuyasha. It looks as if something has punctured her side. I do not know how bad it is so we have to move her so I can see." He spoke softly, pulling off his outer robes. He tore the robe making a bandage to stop the bleeding.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke softly and she sucked in her breath, Miroku shifted her hip to get the bandage in place causing a cascade of pain to radiate from her side. Kagome stopped speaking in favor of trying to breathe through the pain once again.

"I am sorry but this is going to be painful Kagome." He winced himself knowing just how bad it could be. Then with Inuyasha's help he lifted her up out from in between the trees and laid her down in an area that had more room to look at her. For a moment Kagome didn't really feel any pain, she heard Inuyasha curse but could not see how bad it was. Then she felt the warm flowing sensation followed closely with a pain so blinding that she couldn't even suck in air to cry out. Kagome's vision blurred and the pain began to subside from her, the world became dark, and Inuyasha's voice seemed to be drifting farther away. She was floating in a world where she could not feel her blood spilling into the earth, where her torn body could not torture her with pain. She could only vaguely make out Inuyasha's voice as she slid into darkness.

Inuyasha sat close to the fire, deep in thought. Kagome had passed out from the pain when they moved her and she was lying by his side, still unconscious, wrapped in his outer kimono. He could still smell Kagome's blood on his hands from bandaging her side. He felt as if a block of ice was where his heart should be. She was very pale and he wanted to get her to Kaede but she had started to shiver, and so they were forced to stop and make a fire to warm her. He closed his eyes as tears tried to fight their way out of him. Miroku was gathering more firewood because Inuyasha had refused to leave Kagome's side.

_She may lose the child if we do not get her to Kaede soon. _Miroku's words echoed in his head. If they couldn't keep her warm his unborn child might not survive the trauma to her body. Again the tears threatened to overflow. Inuyasha was holding Kagome's hand staring blankly as Miroku returned with the firewood. He placed the large pile within reach and gently patted Inuyasha on the shoulder as he sat down beside him. Miroku immediately checked Kagome to see how she was doing. Her breathing was better now and the shivering had stopped.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha tentatively spoke. "How can you tell?" Inuyasha's voice was soft. Miroku placed his hand over Kagome's abdomen again.

"I can feel a demonic aura, but only if I focus, and even then it feels very similar to yours." Miroku smiled then while holding his hand over Inuyasha's unborn child. "I think they will be alright Inuyasha, Kagome has stopped shivering, and she is strong." Miroku sighed in relief as he took his hand off of Kagome so he could tend the nearby fire.

"I only hope the child is no longer in danger. We should rest here for tonight. In the morning we can try to move her again." Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome as his vision blurred. He placed his hand on Kagome's abdomen and closed his eyes. For a moment he felt nothing, his heart felt heavy, then there was a small twitch and he felt the barely perceptible aura, so much like his own. Inuyasha smiled to himself, a small niggling of excitement escaped him and he allowed himself a moment to enjoy the knowledge that his mate was with pup.

"What the hell happened Miroku?" Inuyasha whispered more to himself than to Miroku.

"Kagome did it. Though I believe it was more or less an accident." Miroku threw another log on the fire. "She destroyed one of the jewel shards."

"What? How is that even possible?" Inuyasha's momentary excitement was replaced by his surprise.

"I am not sure. Kagome has become exceptionally powerful since becoming you mate. I believe that if anyone else had tried that, they would have died before the shard broke." Miroku sighed and settled himself more comfortably. "Kagome had no choice, that demon was going to kill her regardless of what it said. She must have forced her power into the shard before the demon could absorb it. That explosion was amazing! To think if the demon had decided to place the jewel anywhere else in its body it might not have killed it." Miroku's voice trailed off into the night air, the occasional chirp of a cricket and the crackling of the fire the only thing to disturb the silence. "Do you realize what this means Inuyasha?"

"Just spit it out Miroku!" Inuyasha was getting agitated, he needed to get Kagome home so Kaede could give her some herbs, tell him to stop fussing, and make her better. His irritation made him fidget.

"The Shikon Jewel can never be whole again. Naraku can never use it to become a full demon… and neither can you" Inuyasha stopped fidgeting, looked at Miroku, and his grin was strange but still enough to show fang.

"I don't need to be a full demon, Kagome helped me see that. As for Naraku, that monster can rot for all I care."

"I fear it may not be so easy Inuyasha" he said gravely. "Once Naraku discovers that Kagome has destroyed the jewel, he will hunt for her." Miroku voice betrayed that he was worried.

"What do you mean Miroku?" fear was creeping into his heart once more.

"Now more than ever we have to be ready for Naraku." Miroku closed his eyes and continued. "We should be able to keep everyone safe if we stay within your territory."

"My territory?" Inuyasha flicked his ear in response. _My territory _the words sounded strange to him but he knew what Miroku meant. He still kept his hand over his pup. Its presence brought him some comfort.

"Yes, for the last two years, while looking for the shards, revisiting villages looking for information, even the regular rounds to the nearby villages with Kagome. The demons in the area have determined that those villages and the area in between them are yours. Actually it has been good, the villagers no longer live in fear because you and Kagome have, in essence, been protecting them." Miroku opened one eye to look at Inuyasha. "You did notice that the demons have not been entering the area right?" An irritated flick from Inuyasha's ear confirmed that he had not.

"I have been a bit distracted" Inuyasha grinned wickedly as he shrugged.

"Never would have guessed." Miroku said with a blatant glance towards Kagome, and the place Inuyasha's hand rested. Inuyasha immediately blushed and looked away. Miroku chuckled at Inuyasha's expression as he continued his thoughts out loud.

"They avoid this area because they know that you protect it. No one in his right mind would mess with a powerful demon that has a priestess like Kagome as his mate."

"Is that why you and Sango decided to live in Kaede's village?" Inuyasha asked is face still burning with his embarrassment.

"Yes, I needed to know that if I was unable to be there for her, she would still be safe." Miroku thumbed with his prayer beads while he spoke.

"So what should we do now Miroku? We can't just stay in Kaede's village until Naraku decides to wipe everyone out just to get to us." Inuyasha's voice was quite, his thoughts becoming dark.

"I hate to suggest it but perhaps you and Kagome should go through the well. Naraku can't hurt her there; your child will be safe." Miroku refused to look at Inuyasha while he suggested this.

"She won't" Inuyasha admitted, with a hint of anger. "She will not leave you to your fate here with Naraku, and neither can I." His voice was harsh, as if he had already thought of it but dismissed that option. "We just have to find Naraku and kill him, sooner rather than later." Inuyasha stated the last and shrugged his shoulders at Miroku's look of disbelief.

"If you and Kagome suddenly stop searching for the shards, Naraku will not be the only demon to think that you are vulnerable." Miroku sighed again as he thought out loud. "This means we can't let anyone know either. If any demon discovers this they will definitely attack her when she is unable to defend herself. Even if their goal is you, they have learned she is your mate and believe hurting her will make you weak." Inuyasha's growl rumbled from his chest and his eyes flashed red at the thought of his mate and unborn pup being hurt. His claws lengthened as his demon side slipped out while his hair floated on the wind generated by his demonic aura, his fangs extended to their full length.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice was edged with alarm as he slowly edged away from Inuyasha's very sharp claws.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha's voice was deep with the growl "the blood-lust was nothing compared to this instinct to protect Kagome." He closed his red eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments trying to subdue the surge of protective fury from consuming him. "I can't stop; I smell her blood on me." The air around Inuyasha grew thick, as his aura grew in strength.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered his name, her eyes fluttered open and her hand shakily rose to rest over his. Inuyasha's demon abruptly halted and his red eyes looked down at her, his aura dissipated from around him and his features slowly returned to normal. Inuyasha whispered her name, and gently squeezed her hands in return, his eyes were back to their golden color as he looked down at her. She was still pale and she began to shiver once again, causing her pain as her shivering pulled at her bandaged wound. Despite her discomfort, Kagome smiled at him brightly, he smiled at her in return and cuddled down closer to her so he could hold her as she closed her eyes against the pain. It seemed, to Miroku, almost as if she felt Inuyasha losing control of his demon and woke so she could help him. The look Inuyasha gave Miroku said he thought the same thing. Miroku settled back down on the ground, mindful of his own injury as he braced himself for a long, tense night, of watching over his friends.


	4. Chapter 4: The Demon Within

Chapter 4: The Demon Within

**Hope you are enjoying my story so far.**

Kagome sat on a large rock beside the road as they were taking a much needed break. Kagome was glad to be outside traveling with Inuyasha once again. Shippo was with them, they were traveling to meet up with Sango and Miroku. The monk and demon hunter had headed to Sango's old village together a few days ago. Kagome smiled to herself, hoping that Miroku and Sango were enjoying their time alone together. Kagome breathed in the sweet scent of the fall air. She really loved how bright the world seemed, considering the two weeks she had to stay inside to let her wound heal. Also, she mused, _it might have something to do with the fact that I have Inuyasha's child growing within me_. Kagome was happy; she knew it would be a hard for them, with one of the shards gone, and especially with Naraku possibly plotting his next attack while she rested in the warm sunlight. And still her heart was at peace here in the feudal era.

Kagome closed her eyes, reveling in the heat of the sun, basking in it. Inuyasha could hardly keep his eyes off her. Her side had healed remarkably well, Kaede thought that his mark was the reason for her unusually fast recovery. Inuyasha, unfortunately, knew nothing about what exactly happens when a demon uses the mark to claim a human as a mate. But his instincts, along with a healthy dose of his own desire, made the impulse impossible to refuse. They had discovered only afterwords that Kagome had experienced the same dreams as he had, which unnerved him a little, but he could not find even the slightest bit of regret inside himself. He loved his mate, and wanted to be with her. Mark or not, that fact would not have changed.

Watching Kagome, the niggling sensation of excitement bubbled inside him again. She was safe, her injury had healed, and she was even going to give him a family. Kaede had examined her many times while she was in the process of healing. He smiled with the memory of Kaede getting so fed up with his constant nagging that she had thrown a bowl of herbs at him. She even threatened to have Kagome 'sit' him if he did not stop pestering her. Actually thinking about it, Inuyasha remembered that Kagome had not used the 'S' word on him since before they had set out for Jinenji's farm. A wicked little grin crossed Inuyasha's face as he formulated his next plan of attack; his heart was light as he thought of a way to get into trouble, _perhaps Shippo would be able to help_. Kagome smiled brightly at him, and he returned her smile with his wicked grin making her smile falterer around the edges, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at her then, _this is going to be fun. _

Kagome watched as Inuyasha grinned in her direction, he had pulled Shippo off to the other side of the road and was whispering to the little fox. _What are those two up to? _She thought as Shippo began to giggle and Inuyasha shushed him once again. They kept glancing in her direction over their shoulders. Kagome couldn't help but smile while watching her mate and the adorable little fox demon.

Suddenly with a gust of wind, the young leader of wolf demon tribe appeared.

"Koga?" Kagome blinked with surprise. They had not seen him for at least six months.

"Kagome, I meant to come to see you sooner, but I have been busy tracking Naraku down for you." He smiled in what he must have thought was a charming way. Kagome smiled in return, but she unexpectedly felt very tired. Her smile did not quite reach her eyes, while she glanced in Inuyasha`s direction. She cocked one eyebrow, _Are you going to be nice for once Inuyasha_? She asked herself. His smile was all it took; she tried to suppress her giggle.

"Well if it isn't Koga. I have been choking on your stench for a while. I was wondering when you were going to show up." Inuyasha's spoke with disdain, grinning as he faced Koga. Kagome stifled her small giggle with her hand. _I should have known better._ Her inner voice laughed at her. Noticing that Koga was looking at her while she laughed at Inuyasha's comment made her blush, and she tried to hide the giggle with a cough.

"Dogface! You still alive? What a shame." Koga's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, he abruptly turned his back to Inuyasha and stalked towards Kagome. She sighed inwardly, knowing the ensuing verbal argument would most likely end in her having to 'sit' Inuyasha. _I wish Koga would get the hint. I belong to Inuyasha and have the mark to prove – _It suddenly dawned on her. _Wait a second; if Koga touches me will he be able to tell? What will he do? Leave peacefully?_ She thought to herself hopefully but even her inner voice did not believe her._ Ya right Kagome! He will probably try to kill Inuyasha, _her brow raised, _and most likely die in the attempt._ She caught Inuyasha's eyes and his expression said that he had thought the same thing. Inuyasha's stance was tense; he was ready for the fight. Kagome's eyes widened a little as she felt the trickle of Inuyasha's anger; his demon side was there just under the surface. Kagome's heart was in her throat as she leaped up off the rock and gracefully danced out of Koga's reach just in time. He had almost touched her but she surprised him with her speed and dexterity. Glancing around her, she realized that she had surprised everyone, including herself. Inuyasha was suddenly behind her, gently pulling her so that her back rested firmly against his front. His arms came around her sides and he hugged her to himself, a soft growl rumbled in his chest as he glared at Koga.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was breathy; she was frightened of what she had just done. _I have never been able to move like that before. Is it also because of the mark? What else is going to happen to me because of it?_ Having Inuyasha hold her felt very good, she watched Koga warily and she felt comfort from Inuyasha's smooth rumbling growl.

Koga was shocked. Kagome had effectively moved out of his reach almost faster than he could see. Even with his speed, he could not have maneuvered himself as gracefully as she had just done. Turning towards her he saw Inuyasha behind her, folding her beautiful form against his. He could hear the low growl reverberate through Inuyasha and Koga's eyes locked onto his. Inuyasha's eyes bored into his with unspeakable fury and Koga looked away suddenly as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end, warning him that he was in danger.

Shippo shivered as he felt a strange tingle in the air. He ran to his friends leaping up to land in Kagome's arms, she tightly held the kit to her.

"Koga's aura is strange. It feels all wrong." Shippo spoke quietly so that only Inuyasha and Kagome could hear.

"I should have taken her from you a long time ago." Koga snarled at Inuyasha while the woman he had intended to take for his own was pressed firmly against the hanyou's chest. Koga did not fail to notice how Inuyasha's touch had helped to steady her breathing. _That should be me! _An ugly voice echoed in his head. _I will have Kagome no matter what! _Koga did not notice that the voice inside his head was not his own. There was a flash of liquid pain as the rage filled his heart, the heat of it made it hard to breathe. Koga clenched his hands into fists. Glancing back at Inuyasha he growled as he watched Inuyasha suddenly closed his eyes and bury his face against Kagome`s neck.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha deeply breathed in Kagome`s scent, it helped him to force back the anger. The events just a moment before played in his head. He had been curious if Koga could sense his mark on her but just as Koga was about to touch her, he suddenly felt her fear and an unusual compulsion overcame him, a part of him suddenly wanted Koga to start that fight. He stepped forward when Kagome slipped off the rock and watched as she glided around Koga with unbelievable speed and grace to stop only a short distance away from him. Instinct told him his anger was not normal and that he needed his mate so he went to her. She whispered his name when he wrapped her in his arms, he could not contain the angry growl within him as he enveloped her. Her skin was pale again and Inuyasha rubbed her arms to help warm her cool skin.

She had managed to frighten herself with her unintentional movement. He felt a wave of anger from Koga and met the wolf demons gaze with his own. Again the strange anger washed over him, a nearly uncontrollable fury began to boil in him when he looked into Koga`s eyes. Inuyasha felt his demon blood stir, howling with the molten rage that bubbled inside. Just as Inuyasha was about to move, so that Kagome and Shippo would be behind him, Koga looked away. Once the gaze was broken Inuyasha felt the anger fade almost a quickly as it had risen.

Shippo's whispered warning prompted Inuyasha to look away from Koga and leaned down so he could breathe in Kagome`s scent, she smelled like the forest after a summer storm. He rolled the wild, clean scent on his tongue. The anger completely dissipated under the sensual scent of her, and the demon within crept back to the place it slept. His ear flicked as he heard a small 'crack' sound in the air. Inuyasha felt as if a weight had lifted off of his chest. What ever had been influencing his anger had been forced away by Kagome's presence.

"Something is tampering with Koga's anger._" _Inuyasha whispered just before he felt a sudden burst of movement. He opened his eyes just in time to feel Koga's claws sink into his shoulder and had barely enough time to let Kagome go before he was thrown backwards by the force of the attack.

"Kagome is mine!" Koga forced the words past his suffocating fury. He had enjoyed sinking his claws into Inuyasha's flesh, and smiled as the hanyou flew into the trees. Koga, in the same smooth movement, grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her against his body. Kagome managed to twist her hip just in time to prevent Shippo from being hurt. She was rewarded for her effort by Shippo's muffled outrage from between their bodies. Koga's eye filled with a strange light as he held them firmly to his chest with his other hand, ignoring the little fox's curses, Kagome winced as Shippo accidentally ground his feet into her in an attempt to push Koga away. Kagome tried to pull her wrist free from him, but Koga only chuckled at her feeble attempt. She felt his whole body shiver in pleasure while he slowly leaned down to place his nose just below her ear, taking in her scent. His eyes suddenly flashed open and his grip on her wrist tightened making her cry out in pain.

"That half-breed marked you!" Koga growled furiously. His grip on her wrist felt as if he was trying to turn her bones to powder.

"Koga something is wrong with you! Let me go!" Kagome managed to speak past the cascading throb in her wrist.

"Koga! Let her go!" Shippo growl was still muffled as he continued to try and wriggle out from between them. Suddenly the air grew thick and the sky seemed to darken above them. Kagome and Shippo shivered as Inuyasha's demonic aura washed over them. The press of his power took Kagome's breath away. It was like being prickled by thousands of tiny red hot needles. Koga felt it as well and he tensed visibly when his gaze flicked to where Inuyasha had been thrown.

"KOGA!" Inuyasha's voice rang loudly as he burst out of the underbrush and landed in the middle of the road, his eyes found Koga just in time to see him draw back slightly from Kagome. The two males' eyes met, Koga's burning with fury, and Inuyasha's bleeding to red as he heard Kagome gasp in pain.

**Having fun yet? I am. **


	5. Chapter 5: Unleashed

Chapter 5

Unleashed

Inuyasha glared at Koga, his eyes burned with unspoken fury. He could feel the eagerness of his demon side. It wanted to rend the flesh from the smug little wolf's bones, he longed to sink his claws into the pathetic creature and listen to it scream as he tore the skin to ribbons. Inuyasha's ears flicked when he heard Kagome's quiet gasp of pain, slowly he managed to drag his eyes from Koga and glance at her. Kagome's skin was pale, the wind generated by his demonic aura whispered through her hair whipping it up to frame her face. His chest tightened seeing the unshed tears in her eyes; a single tear escaped as she let out another hiss in pain. Inuyasha then noticed that Koga's tightening grip on her wrist was the reason for her tears. A low menacing growl erupted from his chest as he caught the scent of Kagome's blood on the air just before he saw the ruby liquid drip from her fingers.

Koga smiled wickedly as he ground his claws into her skin, in the back of his mind he knew that the fact that he was enjoying her pain was a clear sign he was not himself. The insistent voice in his head swatted his thought away and whispered to him. _If you kill him, Kagome can be yours. _Koga struggled to voice his own thoughts _it doesn't work like that! _He growled inwardly as his mind thrashed trying to regain control. He was surprised when he felt warm the liquid flow down his fingers; the sound of it spattering the ground brought his attention back to the surface of his mind. He glanced down to see his claws buried deep into kagome's wrist; her small pained hiss forced his anger to subside under his momentary guilt. Pain flashed across his mind and the voice howled inside his head. _That damn woman again! Kill her now! She is the one causing your pain. She betrayed you! _The presence in his mind melted into another wave of searing pain. With amazing speed Koga released her wrist and reached for her throat, her eyes widened as the tips of his claws sunk into the tender flesh.

With a sudden jolt Koga's hand was slapped away from her pale neck leaving a clean row of shallow gashes on the side of her throat. She was shocked to see the splash of red flash between them as Koga's arm relaxed slightly from around her, the wolf demon's eyes flared with shock and anger. Kagome, without even thinking, shoved the wolf demon harshly away from her. At the same time Koga let her go so quickly that she stumbled backwards, landing hard on the ground, Shippo still held to her chest. The little fox demon was ruffled but he seemed uninjured, other than the mark on his face from where he was pressed against her robes. Kagome sighed inwardly with relief, glad the little fox was not seriously hurt. Kagome glanced up and was stunned to see that Inuyasha had buried his claws into Koga's chest and shoulder. She watched in horrified silence while they glared at each other, Koga's blood soaked steadily into the arm of Inuyasha's robe.

Inuyasha held Koga in his grasp, his claws sunk deep into the wolf demon's shoulder. Deep enough that the demon was forced to let Kagome go. Inuyasha's red eyes glared with barley contained hatred. Koga had tried to kill his mate, every fiber of his being screamed for him to kill the wolf for even thinking about hurting her. The wolf had been quick, but Inuyasha was lucky for the most part, he managed to slice open the wolf before he could hurt Kagome but had failed to kill him outright. Koga glared into Inuyasha's eyes, he had managed to grab the hanyou's wrists stopping the attack from being fatal but only just.

For a few brief moments the two simply glared at each other from inches apart, straining against each other, Inuyasha trying to force his claws even deeper while Koga used his strength to try and hold him back. Koga was bleeding profusely from his shoulder, The hanyou's claws had sunk deeper than he had thought, Inuyasha's other hand was close to his heart, and the claws were slowly sinking further into his skin as his strength began to waver. Koga's own claws bit savagely into Inuyasha's wrists sending small trails of blood down to mingle with his own.

_If I don't do something fast this damn mutt is going to kill me! _Koga's thought forced its way to the surface. Without warning, Koga tipped backwards, sending them both off balance. Koga brought his knee up between their bodies and hit Inuyasha as hard as he could manage. The Hanyou was thrown backward and Koga hit the ground on his back. Immediately Inuyasha was on his feet rushing back towards the prone Koga, claws flexing. Koga barely managed to skid to the side as Inuyasha's fist impacted the ground where Koga had been only a second ago, the ground exploded into a cloud of dust, a crater forming. Inuyasha's eyes burned with a red light through the dust as he fixed his gaze on Koga again.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha's voice rang clearly and Koga was forced to dodge the red blades that darted out of the dust. Koga was fast on his feet, launching himself forward to slide under Inuyasha's attack and reciprocated with one of his own. Claws extended he slashed at Inuyasha from his crouched position directly in front of the Hanyou, Inuyasha stepped back avoiding the hit only to have Koga twist into a roundhouse kick sweeping Inuyasha's feet out from under him. Hitting the ground on his back Inuyasha brought his arm up to block Koga's powerful fist, the impact reverberated through inuyasha's body making his bones ache with the pressure. Inuyasha had blocked most of the impact, lashing out with his foot he clipped Koga just enough to force the wolf back so he could pull himself into an upright position once again. But Koga had reversed his momentum skidding in behind Inuyasha so quickly that Kagome did not even see the movement. The attack was fast and brutal sending Inuyasha sprawling forward. Twisting in the air, Inuyasha dug his claws into the ground stopping his flight and righting himself into a crouch. Koga hit him full bodied only a moment later, both spiraled into the rising cloud of dust and out of Kagome's sight. For a moment Kagome could only hear the sounds of the scuffle before a light breeze cleared the dust and Kagome gasped, clenching her fists. Inuyasha was down on one knee blocking as many attacks as he could. Koga was launching his assault with all the fury he could muster, the blows coming so fast all kagome could see were the results of the relentless attack. Inuyasha was unable to get up from his kneeling position; he had gashes along both of his arms and down his cheek, streaks of his blood spattered the ground around him. She could see the small rivers of blood pooling under him and the force of the blows was creating a crater to form under Inuyasha.

Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes. _Stop it! _Her heart beat faster as she watched Inuyasha and Koga fight. Shippo was frozen in Kagome's arms, only able to shiver with his shock, he could feel the fury of the two fighters and the sensation sent chills down the young demon's spine.

"STOP IT!" Kagome screamed at them, she saw Inuyasha flinch at the sound of her voice. Koga, startled by hearing her voice, glared with malice in her direction, she saw that his eyes were filled again with the unusual light. Koga had looked at her for not even a full heartbeat but it was enough for Inuyasha to spring up and bury his claws deep into Koga's side, a wicked grin spread across Inuyasha's face, the same kind of horrible grin Koga had while digging his own claws into her only moments ago.

In a flash of movement from Koga, she saw Inuyasha's body shudder. Koga jerked his bloody claws back, the horrible grin was back on his face as the ground under Inuyasha's feet was suddenly splashed in the thick red liquid.

"INUYASHA!" Tears began stinging her eyes blurring her vision, but suddenly she felt a prickle of energy, ripping her eyes away from her injured mate she stood suddenly, Shippo tumbling to the ground, and she whirled around scanning the trees around the clearing. Inuyasha's words filled her mind; _something is tampering with Koga's anger. _

_And I can bet whatever it is has a grip on you too Inuyasha! _Kagome covered the short distance back to the rock she had set her bow against in record time. Grasping her weapon in her shaking hands she tried to focus her spiritual power. She could not block out the sounds of tearing cloth and the grunts of pain completely but she began scanning the area looking for the source of the energy. _Please let me find whatever it is that is doing this to them before it is too late!_

Shippo ran to Kagome's wrapping his hand in the fabric of her Miko robes, his eyes were large while he watched the fight continue.

"Kagome! What are we going to do? They are going to kill each other if we don't stop them." Shippo's voice was nervous as he tugged on her robes. She could hear the two males continuing to fight fiercely, both growling at each other.

"That what I am trying to do! Shippo! Help me find it!" Kagome's voice was strained as she turned in a slow circle trying to pinpoint the source of the attack. Shippo closed his eyes and reached out with his fox magic.

_I may not be as strong as Inuyasha but I can at least help Kagome use her power. _Shippo thought to himself as he infused Kagome's power with his own. They had been working on this kind of ability for a short while now; Shippo had been discovered to be exceptionally sensitive to certain types of demonic powers and was getting quite proficient at detecting them. Combining their power expanded the range of their ability; the technique had proved very useful in the past.

Shippo suddenly stopped in mid motion a shiver ran down his spine slipping right to the tip of his tail.

"There!" he cried out to Kagome and they ran together towards the opposite side of the clearing. Kagome saw a shadow the size of a small cat flick through the low branches of a tree. With a smooth motion she drew an arrow, strung it and fired while running. Her arrow struck the tree with a hollow thunk emitting a pink glow around it. There was a muffled squeal as the shadow streaked through the air to hit the ground, it scurried quickly under the bushes and out of view. Shippo darted into the bush after it.

"Shippo! Be careful!" Kagome drew another arrow and strung it waiting for her opportunity to strike as she heard Shippo crashing through the bushes, chasing it towards her.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo cried out and blue flame erupted out of the bushes ejecting the shadow figure into the air, the thing landed at Kagome's feet sputtering and coughing. The small figure appeared to be nothing more than a lizard demon. Its green skin was mottled with soot and burn marks from Shippos attack streaked across its side. The lizard blinked up at Kagome as if just realizing where it had landed, she blinked back at it. It hissed up at her barring its many sharp teeth and flug it's small body at her face so suddenly that Kagome squealed closing her eyes. Out of reflex she swung her bow at it in a frantic sort of way, and was surprised when she felt it connect with the little body. Opening her eyes she saw that she had hit the lizard hard enough that it had landed, dazzed, back into the clearing. Inuyasha and Koga suddenly glanced down at the small figure which had conveniently landed directly in between them.

Koga blinked and the glazed look in his eyes was gone. Kagome watched as Inuyasha's red eyes faded back to the golden orbs she loved so much. She smiled relieved to see that they had both seemed to return to normal. Inuyasha gripped his side in pain and stumbled backwards a few paces. Kagome was suddenly there behind him, gently helping him to sit on the ground. When she glanced up at Koga, she noticed his eyes dull over just before he collapsed face down on the ground.

"What the hell just happened Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while looking down at his blood soaked claws. Confusion filled his eyes as he glanced at Koga and saw the wolf's blood soaking into the ground under his prone figure. Shippo rejoined the group, glaring at the lizard which was still lying senseless at their feet.

"Shippo get my bag!" Kagome watched as the little fox ran to get her bag, a moment later she was rummaging through her bag looking for her first aid supplies. One she had a smattering of supplies beside her she shifted herself into a kneeling position in front of Inuyasha. He was still trying to piece together what had happened when Kagome pulled his attention away by asking him to remove his shirt so she could dress his wounds. Inuyasha felt numb, he hardly even noticed the deep wound in his side as he complied and she helped to remove the tatted cloth. Shippo had moved away to keep watch over the lizard, firmly planting his foot on the knocked out creature so it could not escape while the others were busy.

Kagome fingers worked quickly to bandage Inuyasha's side, she placed a salve made by herself and Kaede only a few days ago into the worse of his cuts. Relief flooded her, except for his side which she had noticed was starting to heal already, Inuyasha seemed to be alright

"Inuyasha." Kagome's soft voice brought Inuyasha out of his troubled thoughts. "Please just stay still for me for a little bit longer. I going to take a look at Koga." She smiled brightly at him, his breath caught with a start. _How does she do that? _A small chuckle threatened to escape him as he watched his Kagome gather some fresh bandages and scoot over to Koga's side. _We nearly kill each other and she can still smile……for me._ He could feel the tension inside his body slowly release as he watched her work on the wolf demon. Her fingers flew through the motions as she dressed a large gash on the back of his thigh_. I can never repay you enough for always being by my side Kagome. _Inuyasha realized as he thought to himself. _She must really love me._ He felt a grin try and escape to his lips with the thought_._ His ear flicked and his thoughts were suddenly invaded by the sound of Kagome's sharp intake of breath, she had just attempted to roll Koga over, and was rewarded with a stabbing pain in her side. Inuyasha made to scrabble to his feet to help Kagome, when he felt his bandage pull tight causing a sharp protest form his wound because of the sudden movement.

"Inuyasha don't you dare! If you move again I swear I will tie you to a tree!" Kagome's threat was empty of course she knew no rope would hold him but Inuyasha froze anyways, the worry in her eyes had stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was surprised at her sudden outburst.

"I'm alright Inuyasha. Please just stay."

Inuyasha settled back down slowly trying not to flinch as his wound again protested the movement. She turned back to her work, bracing herself as best as she could she gently pulled again this time succeeding in rolling Koga's limp form towards her, having to slide back as his weight tried to pin her knees. The process was slow and Kagome managed to scrape both her knees in the attempt but finally she could see the damage. She felt her stomach turn as she took in the severity of Koga's injuries. Fingers shaking she set to work on the worst.

By the time she was done, Koga's breathing was shallow, and she was completely out of her herbal salve. The shoulder wound was the most severe, and his side was also even worse that Inuyasha's. _Koga will pull through this._ She hoped wearily, only just noticing that the sun was in a different part of the sky. _I wonder how long I have been working on him. _She glanced up to the sky while she listened to Koga's breathing, again the nausea came to her, and she tried to convince the sensation to go away. Failing that, she tried to scrabble to her feet only to land back on her bottom, discovering that her legs were numb.

Kagome stopped what she was doing and closed her eyes, breathing deeply through her nose, trying desperately to suppress her insistent nausea.

Kagome's eyes flashed open as she felt something touch her cheek. Startled she realized that Inuyasha was caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I thought I told you to stay." Kagome whispered, letting her face rest against his hand. She was so tired, "I was so worried about you, Inuyasha." she whispered her thought out loud before realizing that she had not meant to.

"I'm sorry, Kagome I thought he was going to hurt you." Inuyasha confessed reaching his other hand to gently touch the claw marks on the side of her throat.

"Kagome." Inuyasha suddenly pulled her into his embrace, ignoring the pulling sensation in his side he leaned forward and kissed her, gentle at first but gradually his kiss deepened with his need to be close to her. When he finally broke the kiss and looked at her, she had tears glittering in the corner of her eyes. Then a strange look passed over her face and she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Kagome are you alright?" He whispered, voice wavering in his uncertainty.

"I have to get cleaned up, my stomach can't handle the scent of the blood." She spoke quietly as if speaking to loud would make it worse.

"Shippo, bring the lizard." Inuyasha said as he stood helping Kagome to stand. He gently swooped her into his arms so he could carry her to a nearby spring.

"No, Inuyasha I can walk. Please watch over Koga. The spring is just off the side of the road up ahead, I will be alright." Kagome protested. Inuyasha growled his displeasure but carefully put her down. He closed his eyes in frustration when the movement tore at his side again; he felt a fresh trickle of blood slide down to soak into the waist of his pants.

"I'm going with you, I don't care about the wolf –." Inuyasha began, his fists clenched, his eye twitched in irritation at his mate.

"Inuyasha, don't make me say it." Kagome warned him regaining her balance and taking a step back from him, her voice was weary.

"You wouldn't dare." He barked back.

"Oh really?" Kagome cocked an eyebrow and glanced at him. Inuyasha's flinched looking into her eyes burning with her playful challenge. A retort was on the tip of his tongue and he was about to let her have it when he noticed her sway. If a flash of movement he caught her just before she fell to the ground. Inuyasha was surprised, looking down at his mate he saw that Kagome's breathing had become ragged, her cheeks were flushed, and he pressed his lips gently to her forehead. _She feels warm, does she have a fever? Was it to soon to leave Kaede's after all?_ Inuyasha cursed himself for not noticing her condition sooner. _I have to get her into the cool water._

"Shippo, watch over Koga for me." Inuyasha spoke to the young fox over his shoulder as he took Kagome's weight back into his arms and began walking towards the water. He felt the bandage tear at his skin, as he shifted her weight while leaning down to snag another set of Miko robes for her. _  
_


End file.
